Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power switches for electrical loads such as motors incorporating protection for current overloads. More particularly, it relates to a microprocessor controlled load controller which digitally models, with an adjustable range, the heat state of the motor, in combination with an external analog circuit which tracks the heat state of the motor when the controller is powered down for use by the controller as an initial value when power is restored.